


My Place Is With You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Game of Thrones Season 8 [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Brienne wonders about Jaime’s plans now that the war with the dead is over.





	My Place Is With You

It’s quiet. That’s the first thought Brienne has when she wakes up. The sun is barely starting to rise. Logically she knows that everyone else must still be sleeping. They’ve had an exhausting few days. But after all the chaos of battle, the quiet is unnerving. It makes it impossible to fall back asleep, though she knows she should try.

She gets out of bed and dresses quietly, making sure to don her cloak. He hands settle on her sword, and for a moment she considers leaving it. Despite knowing that the big threat is gone she can’t bring herself to leave it. There’s always going to be part of her that is ready for a fight.

The grounds are still dark and empty as she walks through them. The sun not let high enough in the sky to give much light. She walks up the broken stairs to the battlements. All the bodies have been removed, but there’s still a mess of ash and concrete scattering the ground.

She looks to the sky as she approaches the edge, being careful not to trip on any of the wreckage and send herself topping over. The sky is starting to lighten in front of her, giving her a better view of how things look below.

It’s much the same as inside the gates, except there’s more ash. They’d spent a while the night before gathering the dead and burning them. Even with the Night King gone they’d still wanted to be safe.

She remembers Jaime standing beside her. She’d wondered then if he was going to stay now that the war was won, but she hadn’t been able to ask. It hadn’t felt like the time. She’s not sure if there will be a right time, or if she’ll find out when she sees him riding away. She hopes it won’t come to that.

“You’re up early.”

Brienne almost jumps at the sound of the voice. She turns her head to see Jaime. He’s sitting at the other end of the battlements, with his back to the wall. She doesn’t know how she didn’t notice him before.

“I could say the same to you,” she says.

Jaime shrugs and pushes himself to his feet, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Brienne turns her head in the direction of the rising sun. She can really appreciate it now after almost dying more than a few times last night. And it’s easier to look at and not risk having Jaime pick up on what she’s feeling.

“Neither could I,” she says. “It was too quiet.”

“Normally I would have loved some quiet,” Jaime says, coming to stand next to her. “But after the battle…”

“It’s too much,” Brienne finishes. “It’s eerie. If I didn’t know we’d won I would wonder if everyone else was dead.”

“And we’re the only ones left?” Jaime asks her.

She turns her head towards him, trying not to smile. “I didn’t know you were out here.”

“You know what I think?” he asks her. “I think you saved me one too many times last night to not care about my survival.”

“You saved me too,” she says.

“We fight well together,” Jaime says. “Among other things.”

She doesn’t ask what the other things are. She’s afraid to. Now that he’s beside her, all her doubts and worries are spilling to the surface. Right time or not, she needs to know. “What happens now?”

“What do you mean?”

“The war with the dead is over,” Brienne tells him. “That’s why you came here. What are you going to do now?”

“I hadn’t thought about it,” Jaime admits. “For a while I wasn’t sure if I would even survive.”

Brienne makes herself look away. “Are you going back to King’s Landing?”

“Why in the Seven Hells would I do that?”

“Cersei is there,” Brienne says. She tries to keep her tone even, not wanting to let him see how she’s feeling. She can’t. Not if there’s a chance he can just walk away.

“I don’t care,” Jaime says. “I didn’t just come here because of the war with the dead.”

She has to look at him now. She knows the confusion must be clear on her face. “Then why did you come here?”

He steps closer, his face more open than she’s ever seen it. “For you.” She doesn’t say anything. So many thoughts are swirling through her head, but she can’t voice any of them. He doesn’t seem deterred. “I came here for you. My place is here, not in King’s Landing. Not with Cersei, or anyone else. But with you. I think I proved pretty well that I would follow you anywhere.”

Brienne looks for any sign he could be playing a trick, but she can tell he’s being genuine. He really is here for her. “Why me?”

“I think you know why, Brienne.”

She does, but she’s afraid to say it out loud. Afraid that she could have it wrong and he’ll wind up laughing in her face. She tries to turn her face away but his hand comes up and cups her cheek.

“I’m here for you because I love you.”

The words steal her breath as much as the kiss that follows. It doesn’t last long, just a soft brush of lips before Jaime is pulling back, his eyes assessing her face. For the first time she realizes how nervous he is. That spurs her on.

She brings a hand up to his neck and pulls him back in. She can feel him smiling against her lips, and can’t help but smile as well. They stand their, kissing softly as the sun rises in the distance.

She can hear the sounds of the castle waking up around them, but she doesn’t pull away. She stays close, her head resting against his as she says the words he probably needs to hear as much as she needs to say them.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
